Twenty Five Minutes
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Memang cinta itu sangat ironis sekali. SasuNaru neeh... yaoi..


Setelah muter muter otak akhirny dapet juga ide buat ngarang fic… yaoi ceritanya ga lebih dari satu chapter karna baru kedua kali… dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Michael Learns To Rock yang 25 Minutes. Judulnya dari ni lagu itu untuk cowo ke cewe, tapi gw ubah deeh, jadinya cowo ke cowo pen buat fic yaoi seeh… lirik tetap tidak di ganti…

* * *

_**After some time  
I've finaly made up my mind  
She is the girl  
And I really want to make her mine**_

' Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai. Yaa, aku ingin menemuinya dan aku serius akan menikahinya.' Batin Sasuke. Yaa… dia mencintai Naruto bukan hanya sekedar teman tapi lebih cenderung sebagai seorang kekasih.

_Namun ia tak tau… apa yang terjadi…_

_**I'm searching everywhere  
To find her again  
To tell her I love her  
And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done**_

' Dia harus aku cari, kemana pun sampai ujung dunia aku jelajahi. Begitu aku bertemu dengannya aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, dan meminta maaf karena aku pergi meninggalkannya.'

_**I find her standing in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looked so happy in her wedding dress  
But she cried while she was saying this**_

' Hei, aku lelah aku ingin istirahat sebentar untuk mencarinya. Istirahat di bangku taman, yang menghadap ke arah danau indah dan dibelakangku ada sebuah Gereja yang mungil tetapi bersih dan disana terlihat, Naruto dengan tuxedo hitam berjalan keluar Gereja dan di sebelahnya wanita dengan rambut biru tua berdampingan dan tersenyum bahagia, sungguh indah. Apaa!! Naruto?? Tapi?? Kenapa??' Sasuke tentu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya

" Naruto!!" panggil Sasuke keras keras lalu Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan sedih lalu menghampirinya

_**Boy I've missed your kisses  
All the time but this is  
Twenty-five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far  
Boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty-five minutes too late**_

" Sasuke!! Aku merindukaaanmuuu…" teriak Naruto yang tidak peduli lebih dari seratus orang melihatnya- _seorang laki laki yang baru saja mengikat janji se hidup semati tiba tiba berteriak aku merindukanmu kepada seseorang yang dilihatnya, dan berlari kearah pria itu-_

" Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa maksud dengan semua ini, kau telah meni-" kata Sasuke terpotong begitu Jari telunjuk Naruto ada dibibirnya menandakan untuk diam

" Sasuke, aku merindukan ciumanmu, juga semua waktu yang kita lalui bersama, tapi kamu terlambat 25 menit. Kupikir kau sudah pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi, maaf tapi kamu terlambat 25 menit saja, yaah, tapi tetap saja terlambat. Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku pergi dulu yaa." Kata Naruto begitu panjang sehingga Sasuke pun tidak sempat berbicara sepatah kata pun.

_**Against the wind  
I'm going home again  
Wishing me back to the time  
When we were more than friends**_

Sasuke, pikirannya sedang mengingat masa masa pada saat ia masih bersama Naruto, saat dia, masih, kecil mereka tidak begitu akur, sebenarnya karena mereka masih tidak bisa mengerti apa itu cinta dan betapa indahnya, tidak tau apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya…

Pada saat mereka di universitas baru mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri menyatakannya pada Sasuke. Pertamanya Sasuke menolaknya lalu meninggalkan Naruto tapi waktu dua langkah Sasuke berjalan dia menengok kebelakang menatap Naruto dan bilang _Aishiteru dobe, _reaksi Naruto tentu saja kaget dan memeluk Sasuke, lalu menciumnya.

Itu hanya seberkas kenangan yang tak mungkin terlupakan di kedua belah pihak Sasuke maupun Naruto. Yaa… hanya kenangan…hanya… tak usah berharap.

_**I find her standing in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looked so happy in her wedding dress  
But she cried while she was saying this**_

_**Boy I've missed your kisses  
All the time but this is  
Twenty-five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far  
Boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty-five minutes too late**_

_**Out in the streets  
Places where hungry  
Hearts have nothing to eat  
Inside my head  
Still I can hear the words she said  
(Hear the words she... )**_

Masih, tentu saja masih, kata kata yang diucapkan Naruto terbayang-bayang di otak Sasuke. Mungkin dia memang salah karna tlah meninggalkan Naruto mungkin Naruto juga sudah lama menunggu. Jadi ini murni kesalahannya. Tidak ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke, Naruto juga salah.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi jadi apa boleh buat…

_**Boy I've missed your kisses  
All the time but this is  
Twenty-five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far  
Boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty-five minutes too late**_

**_Boy I've missed your kisses (I've missed your kisses... )  
All the time but this is (all the time... )  
Twenty-five minutes too late (it's too late... )  
Though you traveled so far (you traveled so far... )  
Boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty-five minutes too late_**

**_I can still hear her say..._**

Semua telah terjadi, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun, jalani hidup kalian masing masing, _Sasuke Naruto_

**THE END**

Dasar ga kreatif, isanya make lagu orang aja gw. Duh, ni fic kedua, cm buat latian aja kok, tp minta reviewnya doong, jdi bingung nanti mau buat cerita yg berchapter… ok REVIEWS…..!!


End file.
